Switched at Birth
by 97VincentValentine
Summary: She was born to race. It was in her blood. But something...foriegn was there too. Something primitive and deadly. She forced herself to go on with the race. It would prove everyone wrong..right? To show she was strong enough?Her world is going to shatter before her eyes leaving her a bloody mess. Katy is forced to rely on her unkown primtive bloodline... OOC named katy.
1. Chapter 1

Switched at Death

The rain quietly pattered against the foggy window. The room was dark and the only thing that gave definition in the room was the slight glow from the moon showing through the window. The girl with spiky, blonde hair laid on the bed in complete silence listening to the rain. Her eyes were closed and her arms lay to her sides. The girls' breathing was soft and barely audible. All her life she was a star student. Sharp as a tack and had a passion for cars. Not any cars though, the cars she built and worked on were exotic, rare, and fiercely expensive. The girl was the daughter of an ex-SOLDIER father and her mother was a fierce fighter. They were quite wealthy and owned a bar, mansion, and a personal garage for their daughter. The garage was about the size of the mansion but was one giant room. It has about twenty different cars and hundred parts for each car.

After lying in her bed for an hour she walked to her garage in the rain. When she walked into the garage the lights strung across the ceiling automatically turned on and AVRS greeted her. AVRS stands for Automatic Voice Recognition System. It helped her program and build her cars with efficiency, speed, strength, and beauty.

"AVRS, all system functions on. All cars down. Music on thirty percent."

"_Systems on. Cars down. What song, Katy?"_

"Something calm. Bring forward the Buggati Veryon SS."

The mechanical arm brought the pearl white car forward. She has been working on this specific car for about two years now. Even though she was only sixteen she knew everything there was to know about racing cars.

Katy began to work on the engine of the car. Before she knew it, three hours already passed. Her hands were black from the grease and her face was sweating a little bit.

"Katy, it is three in the morning are you not going to bed?" Cloud said sleepily.

"Nah, I can't sleep. Something has been bugging me lately. I can't put my finger on it though." Katy was still working on the engine not even looking at her father.

Cloud took a seat on her tools table. All he was wearing was some pajama pants and a white tank top.

"Well just say words and talk your way around it."

"Okay. Well…. I get this sense of sadness. Like a hole in my stomach ya know?. I feel as if I don't belong here. Like…well this is gonna sound crazy, but here is this world. Or dimension…..I-I probably sound crazy…" Katy shook her head at the thought.

"No, it is not crazy. Anything else?" Cloud said looking at her intently.

"Ya…when I sleep I have dreams of being in that 'other dimension'. I'm me but at the same time not. I honestly don't know anymore…." She sat her tools down and stared at the ground.

"Can you describe the place or people in your dreams?"

"Ya. I know for certain there is a man. I keep seeing flashes of silver and red. The place or rather city is in poverty. It feels sad and insecure. Like danger is there every step you take. It feels so real; I feel the pain and sorrow in that city."

Cloud walked over and put his arm around her. "It's all gonna be ok. We will figure this out. Now I'm going to get to bed. Your mother is probably worried. Get's some rest." He gave her a quick squeeze then left.

"Alright…night dad." Katy picked up her tools again and began to work on the car.

_Katy, you should get some sleep. You have that big tomorrow_

Sighing, at the thought of seeing the man in red, made her definitely not want to sleep, but her shining moment was tomorrow and she needed rest.

The next morning the sun was clouded by shades of gray and black. "Oh, I really don't have a good feeling about this." She thought to herself while getting dressed in her racing clothes. She wore faded blue skinny jeans with leather black boots, a white tank-top, and to finish it off a blue shirt that was ripped at the sides. She pulled hair back in a straightened high ponytail with a headband the keep her long blonde bags out of the way. Katy ran downstairs, past the kitchen, and to her garage where her beloved car awaited her. She saw a note on the hood of the car.

_Katy,_

_We are already at the track. Come when you are ready. Everyone is here. Good luck._

_-Love Cloud, Tifa_

Well, her car was already so no need to prep the tires or nitro. As she sat down in her pearly white car she felt the steering wheel, turned the ignition, and closed her eyes in visioning herself crossing the finish line first. _The crowd going wild. Cheering her name_. Butterflies started to awaken in her stomach and so did her senses. The garage door opened and she sped out to her destination.

The track was five hundred miles long. It went through interstates, forests, and highways. The meeting rally was by the forest. She was the only female in all of history to race this race. It was called the ShinRa 500. Not much of a name, but it was very infamous for its car accidents, deaths, and casualties. This is why she does it. The adrenaline and speed is addicting.

As Katy parked the car her family and friends began to huddle around the car cheering for her. She stepped out and everyone gave her hugs. "Wazzup?" A spikey-haired red head said. "Ya know, nothin' much. Racin' n' stuff." Katy and Reno were long time friends despite the age difference. "Ha, ahh you never change. Alright let's go in the tent and go over the race." Katy and Reno walked away leaving Cloud, Tifa, Rude, and Denzel together. "Hey Tifa, something isn't right about this race…" Cloud's face was concerned. "Well, she has been training for this race all her life. She can handle herself, honey." Tifa squeezed his shoulder reassuringly.

Everyone felt it. The crowd, the racers; something wasn't right. The air seemed thick and heavy. Like something disastrous was going to happen. Everyone was tense.

"Alright, the first 7.4 miles are nice smooth roads. Don't take the short cuts they will slow you down." Reno was pointing to a large map of the track. "Mk." Katy nodded her head. "The rest of the miles unfortunately are all road and dirt. I guess they wanted to change it up a bit this year huh?" Katy was in another world. She felt a gnawing at the pit of her stomach making her tense and nervous. "Katy? Yo, pay attention." He said while waving his hand in front of her face. "Oh ya sorry…" She looked away. "Look, I know that you are nervous and scared-" "I am not scared…I refuse to be." Katy said defiantly with a cocky smirk on her face. "Ok, Ok, but still you will do great. I downloaded all you need on your GPS. The race is about to start. Go get em'!" He hugged her then left her to ponder.

It began to rain….hard. This wasn't good. Luckily she can drive well in the rain, but the other racers will probably swerve everywhere. She saw her father in the distance and ran towards him. The mud splashed everywhere on her boots. "Good luck, Kat. I love you." "I love you too." Not much could be exchanged between then. The race was about to begin.

Well, it is not much, but it is a cross-over of Final Fantasy VII and Devil may Cry. I am making up car names and the real ones so don't freak out. Hope you like it. Please review! C:

I will only keep posting if you guys leave reviews so have at it!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Katy firmly gripped her leathery stirring wheel with anxiety. The rain poured down heavier and heavier to the point she could not even see five feet in front the hood of her car. All the racers lined up in three rows of four cars each. She could feel the smooth humming of her car; the heartbeat of an extension of herself. The other racers began to rev their engines; a petty attempt to intimidate each other.

"Kat…."

"KAT!"

"Huh?, Oh ya sorry, Reno…"

"Hey now, relax. Take a breather, alright? You have sixty more second till start. You will do great okay?" This time it was not Reno on the headset. It was her father.

"Dad, I…I love you okay? No matter wha-"

"Hey, do not talk like that okay? Look I got to go. I will see you in the victory circle." A moment of static sounded then silence…Complete and utter silence.

_BANG!_

Katy quickly came over her daze and began to quickly began to shift her car into second, then third, and so on. _Geez, these roads suck! I can't even see!_ Kat thought to herself. The gloomy feeling quickly escalated to nausea. A loud screech deafened the air as she swiftly dodged a car that already collided with a guard rail. The sounds of rain were all she could hear. The deafening pouring sound was unreal. Katy could barely even feel her car because the force of the rain was that immense.

"KAT!...Hey, man, are you all right?" Reno sounded actually worrisome.

"Ya…sorry. I dozed a second-"

"Look, I hate to be the one crackin' the whip on ya', but you don't have any time for screw ups! Keep your eyes peeled. In .05 miles a left turn is needed. It's a low curve turn."

Reno was not actually mad; just worried. Reno is like Katy's bigger brother. Ever since she was little he would protect her, annoy her, and pick on her. Katy was actually surprised if he hasn't ripped his hair out yet. She soon reached her turn and quickly realized the damage that has already been done. Already four cars were completely totaled just by looking at them. The hoods were just utterly unrecognizable. Katy knew the drivers were dead. Within the first couple of minutes, lives were seamless ripped away just like that. Even if she slowly took the turn she knew she would skid. So why not drift? Kat tapped the E-brake and made the left turn smooth and precise. Her tires whined only slightly against the oil and water mixed pavement.

"Nice drift! Okay. This road is straight four two miles then you will have to take another left turn. It's a hairpin turn so be cautious."

"Got it." Katy looked at her GPS and saw she has gone already three miles in a matter of a couple short minutes. Kat looked then at her speedometer and saw she is reaching speeds of about 210 mph. The hairpin turn was coming up quick. _Shit, I need to slow down._ She began to tap the brake just a little to test the grip of the ground. Kat immediately began to skid a few feet before she brought herself back in line.

Katy knew she was not in first place, but all that mattered at the moment was the hairpin turn. Her tires began to screech loudly against the pavement as she tapped her E-brake to drift the hairpin…She made it.

"Katy?! What was that? Your tires are toast! All of your treads and grip…GONE!" Reno yelled across the headset.

"Well? What did you…want me to do? Go… off the cliff?" She was having a hard time talking and trying to drive and fight her nausea at the same time.

"Ugh. Whatever, you need to slow it down. Up ahead there is a forest. No guard rails…no sandbags…water barrels…nothing. Take it easy, got it?" Katy knew Reno was getting mad this time. She knew she was driving recklessly.

"Ya okay." Kat mumbled through the microphone.

The feeling…this time it was different. Her vision began to blur and her mind began to race. The forest was coming up quick. _What's...What's wrong with…me?_ Before she had time to react her car slammed into a wall at 245 mph. Wait, a wall?_ How?...what?_ She knew she should have been deader than a door nail. Her car on the other hand was. The hood looked like a crumpled up piece of paper. The windows were complety shattered and her engine was in flames and crushed. Her tanks of nitrous leaked on the ground and were dangerously close to the fire. The seats were ripped off the hinges and laid about the car like trash.

Her eyes wondered towards her body. She saw a white stick, or what looks like a stick, and lots of blood come out of her body. _That is definitely not a stick! _

"Aaaaagggghhhhhhh! Someone help! Please!?" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Her femur was sticking out and she knew she had to of broken at least all of her ribs. Her head felt like it just got hit by a truck…then ran over by a bulldozer. It pulse and she could barely think and see straight.

"Please! Anybody! I can't get out!" Tears began to roll down her face has the pain of her broken body reached her comprehension. Katy tried to get out, but she knows she needs to focus on breathing. The blurring vision came back and took her whole mind. Blackness consumed what little light she could see.

"Hey, kid? Uh, you all right? Kid!" A low voice echoed through the night sky.

"In hefnmm…" Incoherent words were spilling out of her mouth as she tried to blindly move herself. Her brain began to bleed and she was internally bleeding also.

"Don't move, kid! Hang on." The voice echoed again by an unknown man. The voice wasn't hectic or scared, but calm and confident. The slicing of metal and the ripping of doors was the last thing she could hear before the darkness consumed her whole body.


End file.
